


Pixel Perfect

by Loki_Chaser



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, More like cracked in the head, Shimejis, computer stuff, does anyone even remember this trend, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Chaser/pseuds/Loki_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are France and England digitized and on a computer screen? How will they get out? What will they do in the meantime? Based of Shimeji desktop buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixel Perfect

A hard thud resounded from a forehead hitting glass.

"Ouch!" The small pixilated country fell backwards. "What the? Why in the world is there glass here?"

"Come now, Sourcils. Surely, it cannot be all that bad being in here," the French pixels purred, holding onto a wine glass.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a bloody THOUSAND times, Francis! DO NOT call me those perverted French names!" screamed the Englishman.

"Says the pervert himself," the other mumbled, sipping his wine.

Arthur grit his teeth. "I will find my way out of this bloody screen damn you! Away from you!" He pointed an incriminating finger at the Frenchman. France looked hurt.

"Really, Arthur? After all these years, you can't find one thing nice to say about me?" he said standing, wine glass mysteriously disappearing. England stopped with a jolt and sat, looking slightly less irate as the comment threw him off.

"W-well," he began. "You're, er. You seem to, uh…" Arthur fidgeted. Francis gave a smile, at least he was trying.

"How about I'll leave you be, and you can come tell me when you're ready." With that, he turned on his heal, walking to the corner and sitting on the blue floor of the computer desktop.

Arthur groaned. Now he had to find a way off the blasted screen AND say something nice to the frog. It was simply not his day.

The rest of his day resulted in running around the screen, staying away from the corner where France sat, climbing the walls and roof of the screen, looking for a weak point. He'd seen a box pop up with the word "porn" written on it, but deemed it untrustworthy since Francis was in the vicinity, and left it be.

"That's it. I can't figure out a way out of this bloody box," England sighed tiredly, sitting beside Francis before falling over to lie on his stomach. Francis was leaning back, eyes closed when the Englishman appeared. He opened a blue eye to peer at the exhausted country. "So," he said, closing his eyes again. "Did you think of anything for moi?"

Arthur blushed, sitting up slightly, a random mug of tea appearing in his hand and he began to drink with vigor. "You didn't, did you?" France inquired. "I-I did!" England defended. "You just will probably think it's pointless is all."

Francis sat up, arching a brow. "Oh? Tell me then. What is it?"

England fidgeted slightly before mumbling something. "Arthur, you will have to speak up for me to hear you."

"You have nice hair," England repeated slightly louder this time.

France blink for a moment before a sweet smile crossed his face.

"Not what I was expecting, but it's a start, I suppose." England turned an impossible shade of red brighter as Francis scooted closer, sitting behind the Englishman and wrapping his arms around him.

"We have time until someone rescues us to work on it," he replied, resting his chin on the bright red Englishman's shoulder. Arthur sighed. "I guess you're not totally revolting, frog," he said leaning into the embrace.

France smiled, kissing England on the cheek lightly. "I love you too, mon cher~"

"DAMMIT FRANCIS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone even remember this trend?
> 
> I swear, I had like 12 of them. England always looked disapproving of whatever I was doing.  
> I'm half tempted to see if I can find some for my new laptop...


End file.
